


Seduced By a Gorgeous Martian Princess

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [28]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Countdown, Creampie, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fiction, Gentle Fdom, Mars, Martian, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Riding, Seduction, Very Curious Princess, Wet Sounds, You Look Just Like Us, alien - Freeform, blowjob, cum together, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You crashed on Mars. Your mission failed. But somehow you survived. Well, you actually got rescued by aliens who live here. And you woke up to the gorgeous princess who happens to be *extremely* horny and interested in your person..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 8





	Seduced By a Gorgeous Martian Princess

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

So, how did this.. wait, what do you call them again? Earthians?

Humans? What? But why?

No no nevermind, nevermind, don't explain..

It doesn't really matter anyway..

What really matters is.. how did this uh.. *human* get in here?

I mean he didn't just magically fall from the sky, right?

What do you mean he did? How?

What?

[Pause]

No way!

So you think that the earthians managed to travel to different planets before *we* did?

Alright, *humans.. whatever..

Wait, but.. if he crashed here.. wouldn't his spaceship or whatever be found somewhere near him?

You *did* find something!? What exactly?

Oh man! The technology must be insane!

Does my dad know about any of this?

Oh.. you know what, maybe that's better..

Well, you know how he is.. he would probably kill this human..

He wouldn't even let him explain himself or anything.. 

He'd just think it's an invasion or disrespect or whatever else.

Yeah.. you know how he is even with other martians.. he can never control his temper..

And that's why I think this should stay just between me, you and everyone else that already knows about this.

Nah, my dad won't find out, don't worry.

As long as nobody reports it, it should be fine.

Just leave it to me.

If he does find out about this somehow, I'll take the blame.

I promise. I'll just tell him that.. umm..

I don't know.. I'll think of something. He won't be mad at me for too long.

Look, just promise you won't tell him, alright?

Thanks..

[Short pause]

Hm.. by the way it's interesting how similar this human looks to us..

Actually.. the closer I look.. I think he might be *just* like us..

Don't you think? I mean..

It's like we were from the same exact race right?

Hmm..

[Whisper] You think he has a penis too?

[Chuckle] What? I'm just curious..

I think that.. we should take a look.

Come on, just a quick look.

Please?

You remember I'm a princess right? You're supposed to do what I say.

And I say let's take a look.

[Sigh] Nobody will see.. come on..

Mhm, just for a second, that's all I need.

[Short pause]

[Gasp]

[Giggle]

Oh my god! He *does* have a penis!

Mmm and a nice one too..

I mean I only saw it for a second but.. 

Hmm..

[Short pause]

Hey, don't you gotta help the other boys with something?

No? Why don't you take a break then?

I just thought about it, you work so hard.. I'm sure you could use some good rest..

No no, you earned it, you earned it. Go.

Yeah, I'm serious. I know you need it.

Mhm.

Oh, don't worry, I'll look over the human..

Yeah yeah, I got it, I got it. Don't worry one bit..

Also, make sure you close the door behind you please..

Yea yea if he wakes up, I'll call for you, I know.

[Door shut]

Mmm.. don't worry one bit professor..

This one is in very, *very* good hands..

[Giggle]

Alright, let's see that cock once again..

[Moan] Gosh..

I wonder if..

[Gasp] His balls look the same too!

Hm.. I guess I'm kinda disappointed that he looks *just* like all of us..

But at the same time.. maybe.. that's a good thing..

Daddy always tries to find those potential husbands for me and.. they're all just sooo boring and lame! And like.. totally not my type..

Mmm but this one.. this one looks like he could tell me a story or two..

And he's hot.. *and* he's got a perfect cock for me..

[Moan] Fuck..

Would it be wrong if I.. if I put my mouth on him?

Hmm..

I don't think it would be..

He's in *my* territory afterall..

So I do what I want and he just gotta let it happen.

And I'm the princess. I get to do what I want any fucking way.

Mmm I'm just gonna have a little..

Have a little taste.. that's all..

[Opening mouth, about to put mouth on it]

[Interrupted, gasp]

Oh umm.. hey there.. [Nervous "heh"]

Y-you woke up.. f-finally..

No no no, don't! Don't move..

I'll tell you everything in a second, just don't panic, alright?

[Short pause]

So.. I don't know exactly but.. I've been told that you've been traveling and.. you just ended up crashing here.

I mean on our planet. On Mars.

And..

What? What do you mean what am I talkign about?

So you don't remember?

You were traveling from Earth.. and..

Yes, I'm serious.

Yes, you're on Mars right now.

What, do you need to take a look through the window?

I mean not that I know how it looks like on earth but I'd imagine it's a bit different.. right?

[Short pause]

See? So yeah, this happened and then.. we found you and rescued you and.. now you're here.

Huh? What's that?

It's a trip? And what does that mean?

[Short pause]

Of course there's life on Mars.. what, were you born yesterday? [Chuckle]

Also, I thought you came here to meet us but now..

Really? So nobody on Earth knows we exist?

Wow umm.. that's pretty disappointing..

Cause I always thought the Earthians knew, but they didn't come here out of respect for us.

What? Oh yeah, *humans*.. [Chuckle]

One of our professors kept correcting me on that too..

But yeah.. so you're saying that's not the case at all huh..

Oh well, whatever.. I guess now atleast you know.

And by the way, the reason you can breathe here normally and stuff is because this is a special room with lots and lots more oxygen.

Apparently you humans need more of it to survive..

I guess that's the one thing that makes us different..

Now to answer your other question..

I'm the princess.

Yeah, that kind of princess. My dad is the king of Mars.

Yes of the entire planet.. what, do you humans have multiple kings on Earth?

Presidents? And what's that? Is it just like king but.. named different?

Not really? So..

Okay, maybe you'll teach me about it some other day then.. it sounds pretty complicated..

For now I think we should do something a little.. *less* headachy.

Yea, headachy. You never heard of that term before?

Well, we came up with that recently.. it just means something that causes headache. Or soemthing that is hard to think about.

Headachy, pretty simple.

[Chuckle] You like it?

Anyways.. by doing something less headachy I meant.. this..

Mmm..

[Chuckle] What? I was doing it before you woke up too..

Mmm.. you humans do it the same way, right?

What do you mean what am I doing..

I'm playing with your cock..

Mmm.. and I wanna put my mouth on it..

[Chuckle]

Let me guess, princesses don't act like this in your world, do they?

[Chuckle]

Well, I'm not suppsoed to act like this either but.. you're pretty hot..

And.. I haven't had sex in *such* a long time..

And you know, I was just thinking that.. since we're pretty much the same and..

I mean you look like us, you got penis, you're a man..

Like.. why not, right?

[Chuckle]

Oh come on, don't you wanna remember this time?

I can make your first time on Mars an *amazing* memory..

Mmm.. if you just let me suck on it..

And then.. maybe sit on it..

[Moan] And ride it..

[Chuckle] Don't worry.. nobody is gonna catch us..

My dad is currently at some meeting and the others workers are too busy with your ship..

Oh I don't know, they're probably just scanning it, repairing it or whatever..

So.. we got time..

Yeah?

Mmm you're not gonna regret it, I promise you..

I'm gonna put my mouth on it first..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

How's that? Good so far?

[Chuckle]

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. you taste pretty good..

Are all humans like this?

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

You know, I might have to keep you to be honest..

You seem like you can teach me a looot of things asbout Earth.. and other things..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Would you like to stay with me tho?

I mean I would have to hide you from my dad and stuff but..

[Mouth pop sound]

I think it would be worth it.

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. so fucking delicious..

Just sucking your cock made me so wet down there..

[Moan] I'm so horny..

Can I sit on you now?

[Moan] Please?

[Moan] I need that cock inside of me..

[Moan] I need that human cock deep inside of me..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Stay still.. I'm gonna get on top of you..

Look, can you see under my dress?

No pantiessss..

[Giggle] 

My dad doesn't even know I'm such a horny little slut every day..

Mmm.. I'm just gonna take everything off for you..

[Stripping of anything that's on her]

[Moan] Yeah.. how I love to be free..

[Chuckle] you like what you see human?

Yeah? Are you ready for this.. mmm.. Martian pussy?

[Moan] Cause I'm ready for this human cock..

Lemme sit on it now..

[Moan] Oh yes..

[Moan] Oh yes! Right there..

[Moan] Just a little deeper.. 

[Moan] All the way down..

[Moan] Oh fuck yeah..

That's what I'm talking about..

[Moan] That's *exactly* what I'm talking about..

Now just let me ride it..

[Riding starts, wet sounds and faster breathing/moaning from now on]

Oh yeah, oh yeah, *fuck* yeah!

Up and down.. back and forth..

[Moan] *Give* me that cock..

Mmm.. you like that? Huh?

You like that tight Martian cunt wrapped around your hard human cock?

[Moan] Take it baby.. take it human..

[Just riding for a little bit, wet sounds and faster breathing/moaning]

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

[Moan] Did you expect..

[Moan] Any of this when you..

[Moan] Launched your ship from Earth?

[Moan]

[Chuckle]

[Just riding for a little bit, wet sounds and faster breathing/moaning]

Oh fuck I'm about to cum..

I'm about to cum all over this human cock!

[Moan]

Are you getting closer too?

[Moan] 

Yeah? You think you can cum with me?

[Moan] At the same time?

Lemme coutn down from 10 then..

[Moan] 10..

[Moan] 9..

8..

7..

[Moan] 6..

5..

4..

[Moan] 3.. we're almost there, almost there!

[Moan] 2..

Are you ready?

Are you ready to cum inside of me?

And... 1! Come on, cum with me! Cum with me now human!

Do it! Cum with me-

[Orgasm]

Ss-hittt...

[Moan] Oh yeah, fill me up human..

Don't you fucking hold any of that cum..

I need every single drop of that load to go inside of me..

Mmm.. fuck yes..

[Cooling off for a little bit, also enjoying the feeling]

Mmm.. alright..

That was pretty fun..

[Chuckle] Actually the most fun I had in a *very* long time..

Mmm.. thank you for letting me do this..

I mean you could easily just say no and freak out because I'm a martian and you're a human but.. yeah..

[Chuckle] I'm an overthinker, that's why.

Anyways.. I think I'll have to dress up now..

And you too, put your pants back on and cover yourself, I don't need anyone suspecting anything.

[Chuckle] But I think we will do it again some time soon, right?

I mean, you're gonna stay here for a couple days.. before they repair your ship and you can go back home..

So.. we might aswell.. right?

[Chuckle]

Now get some rest, I can imagine the atmosphere isn't ideal for you here so you probably need it.

[Kiss]

Sleep tight..

I hope you dream about me..

[Chuckle]


End file.
